The Flash and Lady Lust
by geekinfan
Summary: Barry Allen meets a new Metahuman for which he was not prepared. We follow him and his team as they become engrossed in the tragic world of Lady Lust. What will win out-his desire to help, or his desire for her?
1. Chapter 1

Part I

"Hey guys what's up?" Barry greeted as he walked through the doors of star labs. Caitlen and Cisco were standing at their bank of computers.

"Possible new meta-human" Caitlen announced. Barry noticed that she was chewing her lip, which meant she was worried. He looked over to gauge how worried he should be by Cisco's expression. Cisco, however, didn't have an expression. He was just staring, blank faced and open mouthed, at the image on his computer screen. Barry braced himself and walked over to Cisco to look at his computer. He wasn't really prepared for what he saw on the screen.

"Wow she's…" Barry was at a loss for words.

"Hot" Cisco supplied.

But she was more than hot. She was the sexiest, most exotic woman Barry had ever seen. Just looking at her made his jeans feel a bit tighter and that was not a reaction Barry was used to.

"She's gone rouge." Caitlen admonished. "We were able to pull security footage from the robbery at the museum last night."

Barry reluctantly switched his gaze over to Caitlen's screen. The footage showed the woman walking right into the Museum after hours. Several guards walked forward as if to stop her, but when they caught sight of her they began opening doors for her and escorting her past security checkpoints. She walked right up to a glass case that held an emerald necklace encrusted with diamonds. One of the guards swiped his security card over the alarm; another took the necklace and placed it around her neck. She kissed both of them, and they stood there transfixed as she calmly walked toward the parking garage. Caitlen paused the video.

"The guards can't explain what happened. The one that gave her the necklace remembers feeling an overwhelming urge to please her, but claims that it wasn't natural. They both have been suspended pending an investigation and will most likely get fired."

Barry was confused. "What makes you think she is a Meta? I mean yeah, it's a little weird, but men have done far worse things for a pretty girl."

Caitlen pressed play again, and he watched the screen as the girl entered the parking garage and walked up to a 67 Shelby. Leaning casually against the car was none other than Captain Cold. Snart pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Barry felt an odd pang of jealousy, which was ridiculous. He didn't even know this girl, and she was a criminal. He watched as Snart deepened the kiss. Caitlen got flustered and turned away from the screen. As Snart's hand dropped to the girls ass Caitlen stopped the video.

"Then they got in the car and drove away together." She summarized.

Cisco cleared his throat. "Ok, so we have a possible meta human with unknown powers running around stealing expensive jewelry with Captain Cold. Any idea what her powers might be. Besides being the hottest chick I've ever seen in my life?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged. Just then the computer to Caitlen's left pinged. She rushed to it and began typing.

"There is a robbery in progress at the jewelry store on Fifth and Porter."

"I'm on it." Barry announced and flashed out of the lab.

"Be careful Barry. We don't know what she can do." Caitlen warned through his mic as he raced toward the jewellers. He came to a halt as he arrived at the store. Remembering what Oliver had taught him, he ran around the building first, casing the scene. Captain Cold was not in the immediate vicinity. He rushed inside just as the jeweler was happily handing a ridiculously large diamond ring to the girl.

"I'm fairly certain you didn't pay for that." Barry quipped.

She turned to him and smiled. Barry experienced a wave of lust so strong that it brought him to his knees. His dick got hard so fast that it was painful. The sensation only got worse when she stalked toward him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Flash. Len told me about you. He didn't mention how handsome you were though." She leaned down and cupped his face.

"Barry are you ok? Your pulse just shot through the roof!"

He could hear Caitlen's voice in his headset, but it was if she was a million miles away. He stared into the girls crystal blue eyes as she leaned in and kissed him. All of this blood felt that it drained from his body and pooled directly in his groin. His world narrowed to only her. The smell of her, the feel of her lips against his, it was as if they were the only two people in existence. He reached up and cupped her breasts. Barry was in heaven, beautiful, forbidden, torturous heaven. She pulled away at the sound of sirens.

"To be continued." she whispered in his ear, lashing her tongue out to lick the shell, sending shivers down his spine. And like that she was gone; He was left alone in some weird, horny trance.

Barry should have gone after her. She had just stolen something for crying out loud, but he was afraid of what he might do if he caught up to was so hard he wasn't sure if he could walk much less chase after her. He stood there taking deep breaths willing his erection away. It didn't work, and when the police arrived he flashed back to Star Labs.

"What happened out there?" Caitlen rushed up to him as soon as he walked through the door. Caitlen's eyes darted down to his crotch then directly back up to his face. Shock and embarrassment warring with each other in her expression. Barry was embarrassed too- extremely so. He wanted to be anywhere but Star Labs right now, but he knew that he couldn't. It wasn't just attraction. What he felt was Metahuman-style strong. He briefly explained what had happened; leaving out as many embarrassing details as he could while still getting his point across. Cisco was sitting cross legged in his chair supporting his face with his hand/unsuccessfully hiding his amusement from Barry. Caitlen looked absolutely scandalized, but was trying hard to act professional.

"Ok… so far the Metahumans we have encountered have all gained their powers based on what they were exposed to during the explosion. What we need to figure out is what she could have been exposed to in order to cause her specific powers and see if that leads to identifying her."

Cisco shot up from his chair. "Pheromones." He announced. He ran to his computer and began typing furiously.

"Ah ha" Cisco looked pleased with himself as Barry, and Caitlen walked over to check out his screen.

"Stella Walker" Caitlen read over his shoulder. "Degrees in Zoology and Biology, she was working at Innovation Technologies and Research when the Particle Accelerator exploded and was fired after complaints of sexual misconduct began to pepper her work file."

Cisco typed something else and whistled "Thirty-seven counts of sexual misconduct in a two week period…..well damn!"

Barry smirked "I think it's a good bet that we found our metahuman."

Cisco pulled up her employee ID photo and sure enough, it was her. Barry starred at the photo. She looked the same yet different. Her eyes were still crystal blue, her long, wavy dark brown hair was pulled back severely in a bun. She wore glasses with thick rims. She was still beautiful with her almond color smooth skin, full lips and sharp cheekbones, but she looked like the shy, nerdy version of the vixen he had just locked lips with.

Caitlen was biting her lip again. "What's wrong?" Barry asked.

"This isn't her fault! Look at her record. She was so smart and studious and had not been in any trouble until this happened to her. We did this to her Barry! We took this sweet, nerdy girl and turned her into the porn star version of herself against her will. We need to help her Barry."Caitlen was on the verge of tears and Barry felt so bad for her.

"Of course we will try to help her." Barry consoled her.

"Uh, hello." Cisco cut in. "Did we forget that Lady Lust is hooking up with Captain Cold."

"Lady Lust?" Barry raised his eyebrows.

Caitlen smirked "That's actually a good one."

Barry stayed at the lab for another hour brainstorming with Cisco and Caitlen about how to control her powers. Finally, Caitlen had proposed that she might be able to formulate a serum to counteract the effects, but she needed a proper sample of Lady Lust's pheromones. Barry hadn't been much help though. He couldn't get Stella off of his mind. Finally, he announced that he was heading home to take a shower.

Cisco raised and lowered his eyebrows like a vaudeville villain and nudged Barry "We both know what you'll be doing in that shower." Barry didn't even try to deny it. He needed to relieve the tension and fast.

The shower was an interesting experience. It had been years since he had jacked off while thinking about anyone but Iris. He had this odd feeling like he was cheating on her. Which was,of course, absurd. He was a single guy in his twenties and shouldn't feel embarrassed or ashamed about it. It helped a little to know that his urges were chemically induced. He had to admit, though, if she had not become a Metahuman and Barry had met Stella some other way, he probably still would have been into her.

After his shower Barry decided to go for a run around the city. It usually helped him clear his head, and he enjoyed stopping the occasional purse thief, arsonist, or would be rapist. Flashing in and unexpectedly foiling a crime was one of his favorite hobbies. He was halfway through his second lap when he noticed something that stopped him. He had to backtrack a few miles but sure enough, in the rundown part of Central City, that same 1967 Shelby was parked right outside of an abandoned warehouse. He slowly crept into the building. He knew he was in the right place when he heard Lady Lust and Captain Cold arguing.

"Len, how many more of these do I have to do? I don't like stealing." She pouted at him.

"We have been over this baby. You can't work a normal job anymore because you're so damn sexy, and you've seen first hand that you are not safe out in the world without someone to protect you. You only have to take enough to get yourself a secluded place where no one can hurt you." He removed his fur coat and stepped up behind her, burying his face in her neck and running his hands down her sides. She was wearing a white midriff tank and low riding jeans. Simple but sexy as hell. She relaxed into him and he brought his hands up to cup her ample breasts.

"You could go somewhere cold, and I would visit you every chance I got." He whispered in her ear. She turned into him and pulled him into a tongue kiss.

"Wouldn't you rather me go somewhere tropical?" she whispered against his lips. "Can't you picture our own little island. Me….in a bikini." she snaked her hand between the two of them and down into his pants.

He grunted. "I'd rather you naked on a bear skin rug in a cottage up north." He slid his hands down to cup her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him for stability. He turned and slammed her into a pillar, grinding himself into her.

Barry realized that he was being a bit of a voyeur. He hadn't meant to. He figured when you sneak into a criminal's lair you would find them doing crime stuff, not another criminal. He had never done anything like this before, and he couldn't deny that it turned him on. Guiltily, he reached down and readjusted his crotch. Even that slight touch sent a jolt of pleasure through him, and he was squirming where he was crouched. Unfortunately, the movement did not go unnoticed.

Stella whispered in Cold's ear. "We have company." Captain Cold smirked into her lips.

"Enjoying the show?" he called out. Barry was discovered, outnumbered and he should have ran. Unfortunately, He had locked eyes with Lady Lust, and he couldn't move.

Captain Cold whispered something in her ear and she nodded. Then he stepped away, gesturing for Barry to approach her. Barry stood up and walked toward them.

"I don't understand" he admitted.

Captain cold chuckled softly. "She may be mine but that doesn't mean I can't share."

Barry couldn't believe that he was even considering this. Before he reached her Snart grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"Treat her right or I'll break you until you can't heal."he warned.

Then he stepped away. _This is wrong...so wrong_ , but at the moment he didn't give a shit. He stepped forward and wrapped his hand in her hair, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She deepened the kiss, and he released her hair letting his hand roam all over her body. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted, exposing a black lacey bra. He groped her and lost himself in the feel of her soft skin. He inhaled her scent. Though in the back of his mind he knew that was the thing that was affecting him, he couldn't get enough.

Barry was vaguely aware that they were not alone. His nemesis was lurking somewhere in the background, and Barry could feel him watching them. Yet, when she felt around his suit for the zipper, he took over and unzipped himself in a flash. He didn't care that Snart would see him naked. All he cared about was feeling her body against his. She stroked him as he removed her jeans.. _no panties , damn._ He did stop her as she reached for his mask. She looked at him confused for a second before he thrust himself into her. _Damn, she feels so good._

Her eyes went completely silver for a split second and he was overcome with lust. He flashed her over to a pile of mattresses and threw her down, landing on top of her. He plunged into her again and again, but it wasn't long before he realized that he was close. He wanted to be a gentleman so he decided to try something. He pulled out and placed his penis at her clit and then made it vibrate.

"Holy shit!" she cried out and in seconds she was shaking and quivering. He plunged back into her and was done shortly thereafter. They both lay panting and tangled together.

Once he had caught his breath his mind grew clearer. Suddenly, fully realizing that he was lying naked on a pile of mattresses, in an old warehouse with a woman that he had just fucked, and Leonard Snart was standing just a few feet from them. His hand supporting his chin...watching. He snapped up and was dressed and standing in front of Snart before Cold could even stand up straight.

"Why are you affected less than everyone else?"

Cold arched his eyebrows. "I assure you I am plenty affected."

Barry shook his head. "I wouldn't have been able to stop like you did." It pained him to admit it but he needed to know why.

Stella raised herself up on her elbows, not bothering to cover herself. "It will be the same for you now that we have had sex, I can't really explain why but the effects are always less right after I've been intimate with someone."

Barry realised that it was true. Though he still felt extremely attracted to her, he no longer felt an overwhelming urge to rip her clothes off and have his way with her. He was, however, still staring intently at her naked body.

Snart noticed. "Put some clothes on, baby, the three of us need to have a little chat."

Stella did as she was told as Snart led Barry over to a makeshift bar area. He picked up a bottle of whiskey and tilted it toward Barry in question. Barry knew that he couldn't get drunk, and he was betting that his rapid healing rate would save him from any poison. So, he went ahead and accepted the whiskey. Stella came over and sat behind Snart, resting her chin on his shoulder. With Barry's mind clear he noticed that they seemed oddly comfortable with each other.

"Look Flash, I know you're wondering why I let you sleep with my girl" Snart started.

That caught Barry off guard. That was exactly what he was thinking, among other things, but he hadn't expected Snart to call her his girl. Barry realized that Snart was waiting for him to reply.

"Yeah, The thought had crossed my mind." He replied.

"I needed you to be clear headed enough to have a real conversation with us. I might need our help getting her to safety. That and she wanted to sleep with you."

Barry was a bit blown away by that last part but he put it aside for later. "Why would I help you Snart. You helping me out did not go so well for me last time."

Snart nodded "That's true, but I'm not asking for me. I'm asking for her. After all, from what my buddy Tony tells me, It is your nerd friends' fault that she is like this."

That was pretty much what Caitlen had said. "I'm listening."

Snart grinned, he knew he had him. "I need you to take Stella back to the lab and get your nerd friends to help her control this power that she has."

Barry was willing to do it, but he needed to make sure that there were no other angles. "And if they can't?"

Snart shrugged. "Then we keep stealing until we make enough money to buy her a secluded place."

Barry nodded "Where no one can hurt her. What did you mean by that?" Snart closed his eyes and breathed slowly out of his nose as if he was trying to control his anger. He turned to Stella And kissed her softly on the lips.

"Baby, be a dear and check our perimeter. Make sure you're not seen or felt." She nodded and got up and walked away without a word.

Snart turned back to Barry, took a big sip of whiskey and launched into his answer.

"Put yourself in her shoes Barry. She can barely control her powers now, ten months after this happened to her. I didn't find her until four months ago. That's six months all alone with no one to protect her, and nearly every person she would encounter literally could not help themselves from sexually abusing her. People like you and I have enough impulse control to wait for consent, or at the very least not injure her. It would disgust you to know how many people in this city don't have that kind of restraint. She was terrified, beaten, and broken when I found her. She didn't understand what was happening. So I'm trusting you to help her, because your team is her best chance at a real life. But, if you can't , I'll take her far away from here where no one can hurt her."

Barry was in tears when Snart finished. He hadn't even thought of what she must have gone through; how scared she must have been. Snart looked close to tears himself. His face looked so haunted-as if he was remembering the day he found her. Barry had no idea that Captain Cold could care so much for someone who wasn't his family. Barry was determined to help her now, and he felt awful for having slept with her. Snart was right though. If he hadn't done it, his mind would have been consumed with thoughts of it.

"Fine, I'll bring her to Star Labs, get my team to run some test, and see what we can do for her. But I can't allow you to come with her. We may be working together to help her, but I haven't forgotten how you have betrayed me in the past."

Snart nodded. "It's late...You're team won't be there at this hour. You can come get her in the morning." Barry started to protest, but Snart rose his hand to stop him.

"Just let me spend one more night with her. Who knows when I'll see her again?" Barry agreed and then flashed himself out of the warehouse. He didn't dare say bye to Stella. Decreased sensitivity or no, he didn't think he could handle seeing her again tonight.

Barry showed up way earlier than he usually did to Star Labs. He also brought coffee and doughnuts. Caitlen and Cisco instantly knew something was up. He explained what had happened last night, but left out the voyeurism and the sex part of the story. It might be a rule to share in science, but that was something he would keep to himself unless absolutely scientifically necessary to divulge. He did explain the situation to them the way Snart had explained it to him; that had knocked them for a loop. Caitlen had openly cried on his shoulder. Cisco had excused himself to the bathroom. When he came back, though, his eyes were pretty red. It had hit them both hard that they had something to do with what she had gone through. It didn't matter that it was an accident. They had yet to meet someone who had suffered such terrible repercussions from the explosion.

Caitlen walked over to her desk and grabbed a box of tissues to wipe her eyes. "Ok, How long do we have before she gets here?"

Barry shrugged. "I told Captain Cold that I would pick her up sometime this morning."

Caitlen took a deep breath and glanced over at Cisco, a silent communication passing between them. "Give us an hour." Barry nodded and then left the building. His sideline job as a hero had seriously affected his day job as of late and he had evidence waiting back at his office that he needed to process.

Barry made sure to knock before he entered the warehouse this time. Heat Wave opened the door. Barry tensed, but he turned to the side and let Barry pass right through. Snart and Stella were standing by the bar kissing each other goodbye. Barry diverted his gaze, letting them have their moment. After some time they broke the kiss. Snart held her face in his hands and placed one last tender kiss on her forehead.

"I love you baby. Be strong for me." She nodded and hugged him tight.

"Thank you for everything" she whispered.

As she was walking away Snart reached out his hand and grazed her fingertips. She looked back at him longingly before turning to face Barry, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Are you ready?" Barry asked, utterly heartbroken at the goodbye he just witnessed. Stella nodded reluctantly, and bent down to pick up a small duffel.

"Is this all your stuff?" Barry asked.

Stella shrugged "It's all I have left."

Barry had considered picking her up and flashing her to the lab but he wasn't sure how he would handle holding her in his arms. He chose to take a cab instead, which turned out to be a mistake. The driver nearly went through a building gawking at her in the rear view mirror. He protested angrily as Barry insisted that he pull over and let them out only two blocks away from where they started. Then they were on the street and Barry started to realize exactly what Snart meant when he said that she was in danger.

People crossed the street to be close to her, putting themselves in danger of getting hit by a car. One driver pulled over and got out, heading toward them with obvious intent. Ahead a group of construction workers stopped what they were doing to catcall and shout vile things about what they would like to do to her. Barry was getting angry. He spotted an abandoned coffee shop just ahead and grabbed her hand and speed walked her inside. As soon as they were out of sight of the growing crowd he flashed around the room, barricading themselves in the old shop.

For a moment all Barry felt was relief that he had gotten her to relative safety. Then he realized that he had just sealed himself in a room alone with her. He breathed deep, trying to clear his mind. He caught her scent and his arousal began building once again. Slower than before, but still powerful. He closed his eyes to fight off the compulsion. Without even realizing it he had surged forward and took her in his arms. He buried his face in her neck and ground himself against her, completely lost in the smell and feel of her once more. He picked her up and carried her over to a rectangular table, sweeping his arm across it to clear it. Sweetener and an old mug crashed onto the floor. _Good thing we're not at Jitters. Iris would kill me….. IRIS!_ The thought of her brought him crashing back to reality. He tore himself away from Stella.

"I'm so sorry" he shouted as he hopped over the counter to separate himself from her. He closed his eyes and pictured Iris. His desire for Stella dissipated. Stella stood on the other side of the room.

"How did you do that?" she asked, confusion and excitement warring on her face.

Barry didn't understand. "Do what?"

"Stop like that...No one ever stops once they are that close to me. How did you do it?"

Barry ducked behind the counter and sat down, clutching his knees to keep himself still.

"The coffee shop, it reminded me of someone that I care about. If I picture her I can distract myself from you." Barry heard her step closer and he shouted out in warning. "I'm barely controlling myself right now Stella. Please stay away until I tell you it's safe."

"Are you in love with her?" Stella asked.

"Yes" Barry admitted automatically. It was the one thing in his life that was unquestionable. After half an hour of Barry recalling all of his favorite memories of Iris he thought that he might have himself under control enough to get her to Star labs. They were only thirty miles away. It would only take him seconds once he got a hold of her. The problem was that he would have to pick her up. He was doing okay on the other side of the room, hiding so he couldn't see her. He was honestly not sure if he would be able to maintain once she was in his arms, but that was something he was going to have to risk. The crowd outside had gone into a frenzy, and he could hear the construction workers using their tools to break in.

"Ready?" he asked preparing to hold his breath.

"Ready" she stated. Barry lept over the counter and scooped her up, cradling her into his arms. He held the image of a smiling Iris in his mind's eye as he flashed Stella to Star labs. He set her down in the center of the labs and kept running straight to his secret prison. He shut himself into one of the free cells. Cisco jogged up to him as soon as he heard the cell lock.

"Dude, what are you doing?" He had a lollipop in his mouth, so Barry couldn't tell if he was grinning or grimacing.

"I just need a minute. She is in the lab." Cisco was definitely grinning now. He turned to head to the lab.

"Be careful" Barry shouted at him. Cisco turned back to him and frowned like he had just been insulted.

"I got this." He left Barry in the cell as he headed toward the lab.

Barry sat alone in the cell for about an hour before he was comfortable with getting out. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and speed dialed Caitlen.

"Is time out over?" she joked as she answered the phone.

"Very funny Caitlen just get me out of here." A few minutes later Caitlen opened the doors to the prison and released Barry from the cell.

"So how is it going?" Barry asked.

Caitlen smiled. "We've made a lot of progress with Stella's help. Her understanding of molecular manipulation is incredible." Barry was confused.

"How are you working with her? Are women not affected by her power?" Barry knew that wasn't the case though. Both men and women had gone after them when they were trying to get to the lab. Caitlen was shaking her head.

"We put her in a full biohazard suit. She is obtaining samples for us and we are running tests while wearing N95 masks. We have been very careful not to expose ourselves." Barry blushed, thinking that he had definitely exposed himself to Stella.

Caitlen handed him a mask and took him to the treadmill room to fit him properly. Once Caitlen was satisfied she led the way into the chemical lab. Caitlen was not joking. Stella was covered head to toe in a hazmat suit. She was currently adding something to a bunsen burner as Cisco sat across from her looking at data on the computer. Cisco looked up at Barry as he came through the room.

"Hey lover boy." Barry rolled his eyes at him.

"So, what have we figured out so far?"

Caitlen answered. "The explosion somehow bonded her with the pheromones she was working with on a molecular level. We can't separate her from it. But we have tried to mask it with various chemicals with little success."

"We haven't found anything that works that is nontoxic." Stella explained.

Barry was relieved to be in the same room as her and still be himself. He launched himself into the data, trying to find something that the others hadn't thought of. It was nice to be four scientists, working diligently on a problem. He found that he really liked Stella when he was not trying to sleep with her. She was brilliant and funny. She would have fit into Star labs well if she did not have to wear a full hazmat suit all of the time.

It was getting late so they all decided to get some rest and start fresh in the morning. Stella had insisted on sleeping in one of their cells. Caitlen made a pallet for her, and Cisco brought her something to eat. Once she was locked in, she removed the suit. Cisco and Barry turned their backs to her as she changed into Star labs was fretting over her staying in the containment cell overnight.

Barry was with Stella on this one. "You can't fully understand her powers until you experience it." He explained.

"She isn't our prisoner, and I don't want to treat her like one." She argued.

"Uh guys? You know I can hear you right?" Stella piped in.

The three of them turned to her. Rightfully embarrassed that they had forgotten that she was in the room.

"Just try to get some sleep." Barry told her. "We will get back to it in the morning."

…..

As Barry walked into Star Labs the next day, Stella and Caitlen were already hard at work in the lab. Stella was once again decked out in the hazmat suit.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Barry greeted. Caitlen was laughing at something Stella said and had not noticed him walk in.

"We haven't made much progress. We analyzed her molecular breakdown again, but haven't found a way to separate her from the pheromones."

Barry nodded in understanding "Where is Cisco?" Stella's voice was muffled through the suit as she answered.

"He is in the fabrication room. He's working on streamlining the Hazmat suit so it will be easier for me to work."' Barry nodded and headed out to see if he could help Cisco. He found him welding a facemask on to a suit. He waited until Cisco was finished before he motioned to get his attention.

"Looks good, Cisco" he complimented.

"Let's just hope it works. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get the specs right to get this thing air tight and breathable." The suite was a dark blue latex and rubber style material and there were silver tubes running all along the suit leading to a small backpack. Cisco noticed Barry analysing it.

"It's a filtration device to allow her to breath in and out without releasing her pheromones." He explained. Barry nodded.

"So how long until the suit is ready?" He asked. Cisco grabbed the suit and walked out of the room. Barry frowned and followed after him.

Cisco radioed for the girls to meet him in the observation room. He instructed Stella to stand on one side as they stood on the other. He activated the com system so they could talk.

"So what's the plan?" Caitlen asked. Cisco grinned and stuck a fresh lollipop in his mouth.

"Okay, so this room is separated by an airtight glass wall. Two of us will be able to observe the beta test on this side, while not being exposed to whatever may happen on Stella's side."

Caitlen frowned. "So one of us has to be a guinea pig and walk into a room with Stella while she wears a suit which may or may not stop us from…...experiencing an overwhelming sense of lust?" She clarified.

Cisco sighed. "Basically."

Barry crossed his arms and sighed. "I'll go. I've experienced the effects before."

Caitlen shook her head. "No way Barry. With your speed if this doesn't work there is no way we will be able to stop you before…."

Cisco cut in "Before we witness a fast forwarded porno featuring our friends." he offered.

"I'll go." This time Barry shook his head.

"We need you on this side to identify any failures in the suit." The two of them looked expectantly toward Caitlen. She looked at both of them in question, then alarm, then acceptance.

"Fine, I'll go." she whined. and turned to enter the containment room that separated them. She took a dramatic breath and stepped into the room.

At first they thought that the suit had worked. Stella and Caitlen stood across from one another with blank faces. Then Caitlen's eyes darkened and her nostrils widened. Caitlen surged across the room and took Stella in her arms. She ripped of her mask and crashed her lips into hers. Barry just reacted. He rushed into the other room intending to pull Caitlen out of there, but as soon as he entered the room, he was hit with a wave of lust way stronger than anything he had ever experienced. Stella locked eyes with them and hers flashed silver once again. Barry flashed to the pair and grabbed Stella by the waist, trapping Caitlen between them. Together the lavished Stella with kisses, switching between her neck and her lips. Stella's eyes flashed again and Barry dipped his head and sucked hard on Caitlen's neck, hands roaming all over both of the women in his arms. As they began tugging and unzipping each others clothes, they were too engrossed to notice the room filling up with fog.

…..

Barry woke up on a hospital cot completely disoriented. He panicked as he looked to his right and saw Caitlen lying on a cot as well, unconscious. He rushed over to her and instantly began checking her for injuries. He completely froze when his eyes landed on a dark purple bruise on her neck. _Oh shit! What have I done?_

Barry jumped and turned as Cisco cleared his throat.

"Cisco...what happened? How did you stop us from….." he was spared the embarrassment of elaborating when Cisco cut in.

"I filled the room with nitrous oxide." He answered, seeming rather proud of himself.

"Thank you." Barry said genuinely and headed toward the door to find Stella and apologize. He stopped just short of the door and turned around. "Wait a minute. If you had set the room up to knock us out why didn't you do it sooner. We must have been in it for five or ten minutes before I lost consciousness."

Cisco looked guilty and averted his eyes. "I may have gotten a little distracted." He admitted.

Heat rose in Barry's face. He could only imagine what that spectacle looked like to an onlooker….. _poor Cisco._ Barry left Cisco to look after Caitlen as he made his way to the cells to see Stella. She was sitting crossed legged on the floor with laptop in front of her. She did not look up as Barry walked in.

"Cisco, I think I've figured out where you went wrong with the suit." When no one responded she looked up and smiled. "Oh, hi Barry, I'm glad to see you awake." Barry awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets as he stepped closer.

"I'm sorry...again. I wasn't thinking when I ran in there." Stella stopped him by raising her hand. "I'm the one who should be sorry Barry. I didn't intend to force you and Caitlen to do anything. I just got caught up in the moment." Barry cocked his head in interest.

"What do you mean?" Stella tried to explain.

"Remember that night in the warehouse?" Barry blushed and looked at the floor.

"I wanted you. But you were hesitating because you knew Len was there so I gave you a little push." Barry was starting to understand.  
"The lust intensified when you're eyes flashed silver." Stella nodded.

" That was the first time I was able to manipulate it a little. Then today, in the observation room, I pushed away from me and toward you and Caitlen."

"And then I felt a strong attraction to Caitlen." He closed the distance between him and the cell and slapped his hand on the glass excitedly. "Stella, that's great!"

Stella frowned. "Forcing two of your friends to make out with each other isn't great Barry." Barry frowned.

"No, that's going to be awkward as hell once Caitlen wakes up. But it's great that you are able to manipulate it at all. With some practice, maybe you can learn to manipulate your powers. We've been approaching this whole thing from a scientific standpoint."

"We're scientists." She rolled her eyes. He grinned.

"But we are also metahumans. It's not just about science anymore. I had to learn how to use my powers, and so can you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

By the next morning, Cisco had adjusted the suit. It was not a permanent fix, but it would do until she could learn to control her powers. Barry had discussed his plan of how to train her with Cisco and Caitlin. Cisco was all for it, but Caitlin had obvious reservations. She was also, clearly, still embarrassed about what had happened between the three of them. She barely looked them in the eyes and stayed a good five feet from Barry at all times-raising her hand to her neck to cover her hickey every time Barry spoke to her. Barry figured that she would eventually get over it and resolved to give her space until then. He was not, however, going to be able to give Stella any space.

…..

Cisco double-checked the bonds that held Barry to the chair. They had all agreed that his speed was an issue when working with her, and Caitlin had suggested that he be tied down during the training sessions. She hooked him up to a heart monitor so they could observe his vitals during the session. Once they were fairly sure that he could not get free, Cisco joined Caitlin on the observation side of the partition room. Barry was left alone with Stella.

Stella took a deep breath before removing her mask. Barry immediately began straining against his restraints, and his erection was prominent in his jeans. His pulse shot up to an alarmingly high rate. Caitlin's voice rang from the speakers.

"Concentrate, Stella. Feel the power and push it away from him." Stella's eyes closed, and her face scrunched up in concentration. Barry's body began to relax, and his pulse slowed.

"Very good!" Caitlin praised.

"Barry, how are you feeling?" she asked. Barry groaned.

"I still want her, but it isn't as bad." Cisco grabbed the com from Caitlin.  
"Stella, instead of pushing it away, try to draw it into you." Stella nodded and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. Barry's body relaxed completely, and his pulse returned to a regular ratel.

"I feel normal now." he announced. Cisco and Caitlin high fived and turned back to the training session. Stella began to tremble. She knelt down and ducked her head. When she stood back up, her eyes had gone completely silver.

"Oh shit!" Cisco exclaimed.

She stalked toward Barry, like a predator going in for the kill.

"Stella...don't!" Barry struggled to get free of his restraints, but it was no use. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it open-buttons flying everywhere. She dragged her tongue over his abs as her hands undid his pants and pulled his still half-erect member free.

"Cisco knock us out!" Barry shouted.

"I can't! I didn't reload the tanks!" Cisco shouted back. He shot up and ran to attach tubes from the fresh tanks to the exhaust system. Barry closed his eyes and turned his head to the side in shame as she began to stroke his penis. He looked over to Caitlin, who had clasped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Stella please, listen to me, don't do this. Let me go." He begged her. Her only response was to stroke him harder. Barry's eyes rolled as Stella dipped her head down and took him in her mouth. He struggled again to free himself so he could push her off of him, but the bonds were too secure. Even without her powers blasting him, what she was doing to his body was still affecting him.

"Stella look at me. You have to stop." he pleaded. Her hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, and she bobbed her head, hollowing her cheeks. She released him with a pop and looked up at him. Her eyes swirled silver again.

"You want this, too" she whispered and swallowed his cock.

Lust slammed back into Barry like a freight train as the tip of his erection hit the back of her throat.

"Do something." Caitlin cried out to Cisco.

"Almost done," Cisco assured her, but it was too late. Barry vibrated his body until his bonds came loose. He wrapped his hand in her hair and thrusted violently into her mouth.

Cisco worked furiously to reconnect the Nitrous oxide. He glanced back as the pair stripped themselves of their clothes. He rushed to the exhaust and secured the tubing. He finally finished and shouted for Caitlin to hit the button. When she did not move, he turned to her. She was standing at the partition with her mouth hanging open. Cisco's eyes darted to Stella and Barry. They were completely naked, and Barry was slamming into her with the full force of his lust. Cisco shook his head hard and slammed the button. It took less than a minute for Barry to collapse on top of Stella.

Barry woke up, yet again, on the medical cot.

"Fuck" he exclaimed.

"Yeah you did." Cisco informed him. Barry shook his head, but could not hold back his grin.

"Shut up, Cisco. Where is she?" Barry asked.

"She hasn't woken up yet. Caitlin is sitting with her now." Barry tried to get up, but Cisco put his hand on his shoulder, cautioning him to wait.

"They're fine, we got Stella back into her suit." Barry's face turned red.

"I thought I'd ripped it." he admitted. "What happened?"

Cisco looked guilty. "Apparently, pulling the power into herself doesn't work. She overwhelmed herself with lust and attacked you."

Barry sighed. "Well, at least now we know."

….

Barry walked into the the lab and stopped short when he saw Stella and Caitlin talking quietly by the centrifuge. He cleared his throat and they looked up at him as he made his entrance, looking meaningfully at Stella.

"I just remembered. I have some other work to do in another room entirely." Caitlin muttered as she made her exit. Barry winked at her-relieved that she understood that Barry needed to talk to Stella in private. Barry approached her, hands in his pockets, unsure of how to begin.

"Barry, I'm so sorry." she blurted out. This took him by surprise.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." he assured her. "We knew that this wouldn't be easy when we began your training."

She stopped him with her hand up. "I'm sorry that I attacked you like that. When you had no way to defend yourself." she sighed and sat down in a chair, cradling her head in her hands. "I know what that's like-to not be given a choice." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I never wanted to do that to someone. To make them feel as helpless as I have." Barry rushed to her and gathered her up in a hug, holding her into his chest.

"You don't ever have to be sorry on my account Stella. I knew what I was getting myself into, and I'm prepared to deal with any consequences. I know this is hard." he back tracked when he realized the double entendre of his words. "I mean difficult…..and embarrassing. But my team and I are going to help you figure this out." he grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "We will help you." he told her sincerely.

She relaxed, and he pulled her into a hug again. That is how Cisco and Caitlin found them an indeterminate amount of time later, holding each other in comfort, with no ulterior motives behind the embrace.

A few hours had passed before they decided to try again. This time, Stella demanded that she be tied down as well to avoid a repeat of the earlier experiment. They did not have to secure her as tightly as they did Barry and settled with only chaining her foot to the opposite wall from him. Once he was restrained securely and Caitlin and Cisco were safe behind the partition, they began the training session.

Stella reached up and removed her helmet. Barry struggled against his restraints and Stella closed her eyes in concentration. Once he relaxed a bit, Stella continued to work on manipulating her powers. Barry had thought it was going well; neither of them were experiencing overwhelming waves of lust. He was sure that Stella had succeeded and looked over Cisco and Caitlin to see what they thought.

"Stella, stop!" he shouted. What ever she was doing was somehow pushing the lust compulsion over to his friends. They were wrapped around each other, full on making out.

"How did I….what did I do?" she began to panic.

Cisco was groping at Caitlin's chest while Caitlin was palming his groin. Cisco's free hand drifted down to undo his pants. Barry panicked, not wanting to see his two friends end up in a compromising position. He turned to Stella, who was completely frozen, staring without knowing what to do. He took a deep breath and got her attention.

"Focus on me. Direct it back to me." Barry instructed her. She shook her head no.

"I can handle it." He assured her. She closed her eyes, gathered the lust, and forced it back into Barry. Barry's head slammed back into his chair, and his body strained-every vein and muscle popping out prominently as he attempted to cope with the else popped out too as he began to vibrate.

Caitlin and Cisco came back to their senses and pushed away from each other, rushing to opposite sides of the room to put as much space between each other as possible. They simultaneously turned back to the partition. Barry's whole image was blurred from the speed at which he was vibrating, and Stella looked terrified. Cisco grabbed for the com.

"Don't worry, Stel. Barry won't get free this time." he tried to assure her. He did not look as confident as he sounded. Then the right hand restraint on Barry's chair broke. Stella squeaked in fear and tried to release her foot restraint, but Cisco held the key to it. Barry's left hand and both feet restraints held though. Barry was stuck-restrained against getting to Stella, but filled with overwhelming lust.

It was a shock to his system for sure; this time, however, was not as bad as the last time. Presumably, because he had already been with her once that day. Barry was as horny as he had ever been, but his mind was clear enough to think back to their recent conversation. He could not shake the idea that she was constantly forced into sexual situations without her consent. Now, he knew exactly what that felt , Barry had to find a release from the lust he was feeling. He was sure that he could vibrate out of his remaining restraints, yet he was conscious enough to realize that he should not use Stella for that again. Instead, Barry pushed aside his humiliation and shoved his hand down his pants.

"Oh my god!" Caitlin exclaimed and covered her eyes with her hands as Barry began to stroke himself furiously.

The friction was incredible, and he lost himself in how good he could make himself feel. He groaned as he worked himself up into a frenzy, struggling to ignore the beautiful girl positioned just a few feet from him.

"Shit!" Cisco cursed and shielded his vision with his hands. "I do not want to see that."

Barry blocked out everything around him and focused on his hand and his dick. Doing what he had done a million times before. He locked his eyes onto Stella's chest as he found his release. Once he was finished, he collapsed back into the chair-a panting mess.

"Stel, babe, put your helmet back on. I can't take much more of this."

"Oh" Stella remarked, feeling stupid. Realizing she should have done that in the first grabbed her helmet and slammed it on her head. Then she found the button on her suit to complete the seal and looked over to Cisco and Caitlin.

"Okay….well….that didn't work out as planned." Cisco stated the obvious. He released the partition seal and the four of them joined together in the prep room.

" Yeah, but at least we've figured out an alternative result to sex." Barry answered excitedly.

"Ugh, bro. I never want to see that again." Cisco told him seriously. Barry blushed but continued with his train of thought.

"Yeah, obviously. But now that I can be around her without...you know… we can practice her control without you two supervising." He looked expectantly at his friends who appeared skeptical.

"It's a start!" he encouraged.

"I guess." Caitlin reluctantly agreed. Her face was blood red, and it was clear she just wanted to get the hell out of smiled over at Stella, utterly confident that they had made a breakthrough. Stella smiled back in awe of how unselfish her new hero really was.


	3. Chapter 3

Cisco and Caitlin were working on what Cisco was calling "Sexy Suit 3.0" in the fabrication room while Barry and Stella were practicing in the partition room. The two of them had been working alone for a few days, and Stella was getting better at her control. Cisco had made each of them a panic button in which, if pressed, would release knock out gas into their practice room. No questions asked.

Barry was excited. There had been a few slip ups here and there. Barry had taken to putting a condom on before he went into a session. Just in case, but she really was getting better, and he hoped that in a month or so she would be able to go out in public without causing a supernatural orgy. He was also exhausted though. Barry had never been more sexually frustrated yet at the same time, sexually fulfilled, in his life.

He was starting to miss out on things with work and his home life, so he had made plans to have dinner with Joe and Iris that night. All of them were working so hard though, that time had gotten away from him, and Barry was late. Iris knew that Barry was working on something secretive, and she knew how engrossed he could get in a project. So she offered to head over to Star Labs and pick Barry up since their food was getting cold.

Iris walked right past Cisco and Caitlin without them noticing her. She smiled to herself, knowing that those two could be just as engrossed in a project as Barry, and decided to go find him herself. It had been a while since she and Barry had hung out, and she was looking forward to their quiet evening in, just the family.

She almost passed the practice room. That is, until she heard grunting and moaning. She panicked. _Was Barry hurt in their and his friends hadn't realized it?_ A million scenarios raced through her head as she raced into the room. The one she found in front of her was not one of them.

Barry, her Barry. The guy she had had a hundred sleepovers with in her lifetime. Was standing before her in all of his glory, his supersuit bunched up around his ankles, and he wasn't alone. Iris gasped as she realized what what was happening. The mystery girl was riding Barry like there was no tomorrow. Iris should have been embarrassed. She should have been horrified. She wasn't.

She was irreversibly, instantly, insatiably...turned on.

This was not her. She did not think of Barry in that way. She certainly didn't think of women in that way. But all she could think about was how good their skin looked, grinding against each other. And how much she wanted to lick it.

She wouldn't of course, could o't. She would never. _Then why am I walking closer?_ She was o't even conscious of her actions as she ran her tongue along Barry's collarbone and pressed her body against his. The girl, the beautiful, mesmerizing girl, grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her in for a passionate, fiery kiss unlike anything she had ever felt. She barely heard Barry's words as he spoke.

"Iris? Iris! Oh fuck Iris! The button! Stella push the damn button!" Iris had no idea what she was talking about, but she did not care.

Iris woke up on a surgical cot. She was confused for a moment, but as she looked over and saw Barry's guilty expression everything came rushing back to her. "Wha...what?"

"Iris, I'm so sorry!" Barry blurted out like he had been waiting to say that the whole time. Iris was baffled.

"You're sorry? I'm the one who….why the hell did I do that?" Barry winced at Iris's confusion.

"It wasn't you're fault. Stella's power has to do with pheromones. She causes intense sexual attraction in anyone she comes within proximity of." Iris sat up, trying to process what he was telling her. _Barry had dealt with some weird shit this year..but this?_

She looked him in the eyes, mostly because he was trying to avoid eye contact with her. She could not let this get weird. She could not stand Barry feeling weird around her. She needed to understand. "Barry if that's her power then, what the hell were you doing alone with her?" Barry held her eyes for a second, and she felt a little victory in getting over that hurdle. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"We worked as a team at first but that got awkward." Iris snorted.

"I bet." Barry's eyes widened when he realised what she thought he was saying.

"NO! I mean well...Caitlin sort of...and there was that time with Cisco and Caitlin...but it's mostly just been me and….Ah hell, Iris it's not what you think." Iris smiled. A stuttering, nervous Barry, was her favorite thing in the world. But she could not let the poor boy suffer.

"Barry, it's fine. I mean. It's weird. But it's just like anything else you've dealt with." She was trying to reassure him, despite being weirded out by the whole thing.

"Not quite" Barry shrugged, doing that thing where he is talking more to himself than to her.

"Did we miss dinner with dad?" she sat up. Suddenly worried that Joe would be worried about them. Barry quickly shook his head.

'No, you were only out an hour. I called Joe and told him I needed your help with something. He put dinner in the microwave and is waiting on us."

She sighed in relief and then smirked. "You didn't look like you needed my help." Barry blushed.

"Shut up, Iris." He nudged her with his fist. _Good, contact. He's not too freaked out to touch me._ Iris was not sure why that fact was so important to her. "So should we go meet Joe or…" She was trying to play it cool, but the longer she stayed at the lab the clearer what she did was in her mind. She was not ready to fully deal with that yet.

"Yeah, sure… Did you want to meet Stella first or?"

"No," she said a little too quickly. He did that amused apologetic look. She started again, more in control. "No, I don't think I want to meet her tonight. Maybe tomorrow?" She squinted over at Barry, who had completely relaxed and was smiling.

"Sure, Iris" He offered her his hand to help her off of the cot. "Let's go." Iris could tell that Cisco and Caitlin were pretending to be busy as they walked past, and for that, she was grateful. She might be able to smooth over an incredibly awkward moment with Barry, but she was not sure if she could handle the knowing glances from his friends. As they got outside she squeezed Barry's hand.

"We've kept dad waiting long enough. How about you speed us back to the house?" He grinned at her and pulled her tightly against his side.

"Sure thing, hang on" and they were gone in a flash.

An hour later they were finishing up dinner back at the house. Joe was laughing and telling a story, but Iris could tell that Joe knew something was going on. She would absolutely die if he ever figured out what happened so she went for an old trick of hers. Answer just enough questions truthfully, so to dissuade his questioning, without giving her dad any real information.

"So did you guys get whatever it was you're working on finished." Barry's eyes went wide, he obviously did o't know what to say. Iris fielded the question for him.

"It's sort of a long term project." she answered smoothly. Joe raised his eyebrows.

"Does it have to do with a metahuman? Is this something that I need to know about?"

"NO!" Barry burst out. He shot a panicked glance at Iris, and then looked back to Joe.

"I mean, It does have to do with a metahuman. But she's not dangerous. She just needs help controlling her powers, so the lab has been helping her do that." _Oh no, He's interested._

Joe leaned in. "Oh really? What kind of powers does she have?" _Barry panic eyes again. Iris to the rescue._

"She's a really shy person. She wants to protect herself by not letting a lot of people know about her. She made us promise to keep it quiet. You understand." Joe look disappointed. Barry jumped in.

"I promise that if anything happens that you need to know about, we will tell you." He assured him. Joe sat back and sipped his coffee, somewhat satisfied with that answer. He grinned.

"So, Barry, You've been spending a lot of time with this girl?" _Uh oh, Daddy's pushing for a hookup. If he only knew._

"Yeah, I...ugh I guess so?" Barry's eyes were darting all across the room.

"Is she pretty?" Joe asked teasingly Barry blushed.

"I guess she's fairly attractive." He answered evasively.

"Do you like her?" Old Joe was going for a more direct approach.

"No! I mean, she's sort of seeing someone." Iris was more interested in that answer than she should be. She decided that it was time to end the conversation. She sighed and stood up.

"That's enough with the twenty-one questions dad. Barry looks exhausted, and I really need to get some sleep." Joe stood up as well and together they cleared away the table. They said their goodnights and headed into their separate rooms.

Later that night Iris found that she could not get what happened out of her head. In her dreams, Barry had not made Stella push the button, and the three of them had gone further. She woke up with a desire that she had not felt in a while. She sighed as she considered her choices. She felt bad using Barry this way, but she was in the privacy of her bedroom. Besides, it was just this one time. She closed her eyes and continued her little fantasy as she let her hand slip between her legs.

 _Barry was touching her, rubbing her just where she needed him. He vibrated his fingers against her sensitive bud._ Iris's eyes flew open with a sudden idea, she rolled over and reached into her nightstand to pull out her rarely used silver bullet. She winced at the sudden sound as she turned it on, dialing the gauge to the lowest setting to be sure that her family wouldn't hear it. She rested back on her pillow and placed the toy between her legs. Closing her eyes, she continued her naughty little fantasy.

 _Their clothes were long gone, and Barry was lavishing every part of her body with kisses._ She let her free hand lightly glide along her chest as she imagined Barry's lips on her, taking the bud of a nipple and plucking it lightly, imagining his teeth grazing against them. _He licked down across her belly and gently nibbled at her hip before settling between her legs._ Iris turned the setting up. _Barry's tongue darted out to taste her_ , _once, twice. Then he pursed his lips around her nub and began to suckle._ Iris moaned out loud as she turned the toy up as high as it would go, uncaring about the noise she was making as she chased her bliss. She moaned his name as she pictured his tongue darting in and out of her most intimate place. She shuttered into her release.

Iris tucked the toy back under her magazines in her nightstand and settled back in bed, not sure what she thought about what she just did. She felt better, less frustrated than she did before, and maybe things would go back to normal now that she got that out of her system. She felt guilty though. Barry was her best friend, practically her brother, and fantasizing about him to excise her excess horniness was not a very sisterly thing to do. She reasoned with herself that it was just that one time and would have never had happened if she didn't get blasted with pheromones hours before she went to bed. She snuggled into the comforter and got comfortable, smiling to herself, that was pretty hot though. Iris drifted into the best sleep she'd had in months.

Next door, Barry was laying awake in bed. _Did he just hear what he thought he did? He could have sworn he heard Iris moan his name._ He sighed, dismissing the thought, all of this time with Stella and her super pheromones were turning his every thought into sex. He made a mental note to fix the buzzing light bulb in Iris's room tomorrow as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
